dareya : set after?
by Ash2029
Summary: a dareya drabble series with a twist... set after ... (want to know then peep in ) ;) all the dareua writers peep in
1. Chapter 1

**Dareya: Set after...?**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Author note: Hi, back with a new concept…**

 **Haar baar cid dekh kar, khas kar ke dareya episode dekh kar laga hoga na ki iss ke age kya hua hoga? Pata tha, issilye yeh series start ki hai…**

 **Isme ek kisi episode ke baad kya hua, yeh dikhani ki koshish ki hai…**

 **SET AFTER** _ **SHREYA KA SHAITAAN**_

 **Date: 6** **th** **Sep 2013**

 **summary : we see that Abhijith teases dareya and moves and shreya was about to move…**

shreya was about to move when daya calls her…

shreya : ji sir…

daya : shreya haat dikhao phir hum doctor ke paas jayenge…

shreya : par sir goli sirf chu kar gayi hai…

daya : tho? Khoon beh raha hai na phele use roko…

shreya : par

daya ; kohi par var nahi.. haat dikhao…

shreya doesn't move as she was blushing remembering what Abhijith had said few minutes back…

daya doesn't get reply so he takes her hand ties her wound with his handkerchief…

bleeding stops.. daya : ho gaya…

shreya looks towards him, he also looks at her…

both share a cute eye lock…

they were distubered by Daya's phone…

they both come out of the trance and daya checks his phone…

there was a message from Abhijith

 _rumal bandh na ho gaya tho taxi se ajana… gadi main aur Nikhil le gaye hai,aur doctor ka sar maat kha lena ;)_

daya blush after reading that…

shreya sees that, kya hua sir?

Daya : haan kuch nahi.. chalo doctor ke pass chalet hai…

shreya nods her head…

they both go to doctor…

doctor say she fine and gives her some medicines…

dareya come back to bureau and all start to tease them…

shreya was stealing a glance when all were teasing…

shreya (pov): sir bhale hi app kuch na khae par apke annkhe sab kuch khe deti hai… mujhe yakeen hai ek na ek din app mujhe sarur kahnge ki app bhi mujhse pyaar karte hai….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : hope u liked it…**

 **So which is your favorite DAREYA episode? On which episode should be the next chapter be?** _ **But pls no episodes dated from 20**_ _ **TH**_ _ **JULY 2014 to 28**_ _ **TH**_ _ **SEP 2014…**_

 **Tell me through reviews… and pls do review…**

 **Aur jitna response utne hi sadya chapters….**

 **Signing off**

 **.**

 **Apki**

 **Daya's fan ashwini..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Author note : well well much reviews pasand aye... Ashwini khush hui...**

 _ **Set after Jungle ka darinda**_

 **So khani ke taraf badhe? *Happy reading***

Shreya reach her house but still she was feeling guilty for hitting her daya sir...

She went to her room and went to fresh up...

Here on the other side

Daya was alone in her house and getting bored...

Abhirika had gone out for dinner...

So daya was left alone, he was watching TV...

His whole body was paining...

.

.

.

.

(akhir kyu na ho? Lady daya se joh mar khaiyi thi?)

.

.

.

.

He thinks of ordering food from outside but it was raining heavily and his mobile battery was dead...

.

Sighing he goes into kitchen to prepare something for himself...

.

.

.

Daya was somehow cooking with his paining hand...

When he heard a doorbell...

Daya : iss waqt kon aya hoga?

Saying so he goes and opens the door...

He was schocked to find shreya there...

But at the sme time he was lost in her, she was wearing a blue jeans and pink coat... In that she was looking indeed beautiful... Here our madam was also lost in her daya sir...

There was a lightning and both came out of their trance...

Daya : arre shreya tum yaha?

Shreya : haan sir voh sorry maine jo kuch bhi kiya aj shaam ko

Daya : shreya kitni baar bola hai, uss mein tumhari galti nahi thi, uss drug ke wajha se tumne kiya tha na... Tumhe kudh nahi pata tha ki tum kya kar rahi ho... Tho ase mein tumhari galti kaha se hui?

Shreya : par

Daya : par var kuch nahi phele andar aao

And they both come inside...

Daya : tum behto main pani lata hoon...

Before she could say anything he went to bring water...

Shreya was noticing all the photo frames which had daya's solo pics as well as pics with team...

.

.

Suddenly she heard a voice as if something fell down...

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was from kitchen...

.

.

.

.

.

She went to kitchen and found that the tray with the glass of water had fallen and broke... And daya was standing at one side holding his hand...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shreya : sir kya hua?

Daya : arre shreya kuch nahi bas haath slip ho gaya aur tray gir gaya, tum bateo main isse clean karke paani lata hoon...

Shreya ; sir app rehne dejye... Main saaf kar deti hoon and without waiting for she bend down and take the glass pieces...

Daya : arre shreya main kar deta hoon...

Shreya : it's ok sir... But by mistake glass piece in her hand... Ahh..

Daya panicked...

Daya : chalo utho yaha se...

Shreya ; sir kuch nahi chota sa ghav hai...

Daya : haan dikh raha hai kitna chota ghav hai...

Saying so he brings her out...

Daya : ab tum yaha betho... Aur haan hilna bhi math...

Saying so daya goes to his room and brings medicine box...

Daya : chalo ab apna haath dikhao...

Shreya : sir chota sa ghav hai...

Daya : tho chotse ghav par hi marham laga raha hoon...

Saying so daya takes her hand and applies medicine...

Shreya was lost in him...

Daya : ho gaya, he sees her and he too got lost in her eyes...

They both share a cute eyelock...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After some time both come out...

Daya : chalo main paani...

Shreya cutted him : kohi zarurat nahi hai... Phele app apne ghav par marham lagaye...

Daya (pov) : kaise pata chal jata gai ki mujhe dard ho raha hai...

Shreya (pov) : mujhe pata hai sir yeh chot apko meri vajah se hi lagi hai...

And a tear comes out of her eyes...

Daya : shreya kya hua, tum ro kyu rahi ho?

Shreya : sir yeh chot apko meri vajah se hi tho lagi hai na... I'm sorry sir... Pata nahi kya ho...

Daya (softly) : shreya iss me tumhari galti nahi hai...

Shreya : par

Daya : par var kuch nahi tum behto main kuch khane ke liye lata hoon...

Shreya : sir app baitheye main khana banati hoon...

Daya : par

Shreya : sir app behtiye aur dawai lagaye... Main khana banati hoon...

Daya : thik hai main dawai laga ke ata hoon...

Shreya goes to kitchen and starts making dinner... But the problem was she did not know where was the ingredients...

Daya came and watched her...

Daya : shreya chize chaiye thi tho mujhe bula leti...

Shreya : par sir app ko tho dard ho raha tha na... Isiliye maine socha ki app aram kar rahe honge...

Daya : kohi baat nahi chalo saat mein banate hai...

.

.

.

.

Together they make dinner...

Shreya set the table and daya brings the food 🍲...

Shreya serves him and she too sits to have...

They have food with little chit chat...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Daya (pov) : pata nahi q par main jabhi bhi tumhare saath hota hoon tho bhout acha lagta hai... Yeh pyaar hai ya kuch aur mujhe nahi pata par agar yeh ummeed hai ki iss baar tum mera dil nahi thodogi..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Author note : chapter khatam...**

 **Jitne reviews utne jaldi agla update milega... So start reviewing...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Signing off...**

 **Apki**

 **Ďăýå'ș fäň ășhwïňî...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

 **Author note : app log soch rahe hoge na... Ki ache reviews ke bawajood main update kyu nahi de rahi hoon... Kya karoon mera school start ho gaya hai aur iss maths aur physics ne tho dimaag kharab kar diya hai... Iske alawa kuch soch hi nahi paa rahi hoon main...**

 **I am extremely sorry...**

 **But i am helpless... Sorry aditya...**

 _ **This is set after raaz boarding school ka...**_

 **Par kya kare mujhe idea hi nahi aa rahe hai...**

 **Issilye i will write on all but in mixed form...**

 **Don't know when i update... But as soon as I get idea i will update this drabble series...**

 **:-)**

 **We all saw that when daya had been admitted in hospital, shreya was not there... And in last part too she was missing... What if she was present there... Hmm want to know then continue reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

Before the case came...

Shreya was sitting in bureau and was in deep thoughts... She felt a hand on her shoulder... She looked up it was her best friend purvi...

Purvi : shree kya hua?

Shreya : haan kuch nahi...

Purvi : ab mujhe bhi nahi batayegi?

Shreya : purvi asa kuch nahi hai... Mujhe pata nahi kuch ajeeb sa lag raha hai...

Purvi : ajeeb sa matlab?

Shreya ; matlab lagta hai ki kuch bura hone wala...

Purvi : tere maan ka whem hoga...

Before they could further discuss all started to come...

Within that the case had arrived...

Shreya, Acp, sachin and pankaj were on the crime scene for investigation... When shreya receives a phone call... She excuses herself, it was from her mother...

Her father had slipped from the stairs and fell down and now he was admitted in hospital...

So shreya takes 2 days leave to take care of her parents...

Within those two days her daya sir had been admitted in hospital for the firing of bullet near his heart...

And the worst part was he had strictly instructed all to not to say this to shreya...

After two days when shreya came back, as usual she was the first one to reach the Bureau...

Soon all started to come but daya had not come neither had abhijit come...

Shreya was confused as they never take leave together until it is that necessary...

She asks purvi she says daya was in hospital...

Shreya : yeh tumne mujhe phele kyu nahi bataya?

Purvi : daya sir ne mana kiya tha..

Before she could say anything else shreya went to hospital...

Shreya reached hospital...

She was about to enter in daya's ward when she hear duo talking... She leaned to hear... Even when she knew it was wrong...

Here inside...

Abhijit : daya tumne hum sab ko shreya ko batane se mana kyu kiya?

Daya (avoiding eye contact) : konsi baat?

Abhijith : accha? Sach mein nahi pata?

Daya : nahi konsi baat?

Abhijith : tho theek hai main abhi bata deta hoon... And takes his cell and was about to call her when daya snatches the cell...

Daya : nahi... Yaad agaya...

Abhijit : badi jaldi yaad agaya...

Daya : voh main nahi chata tha ki voh pareshaan ho...

Abhijth : acha? Itni fiqar?

Daya : haan dost hai meri...

Abhijth : achaaaa...

Daya : haaaaan...

Shreya hears that but still she was angry...

 _Shreya pov : main sirf apki dost lagti hoon... Hmpf... Par dost ke nate bhi apne mujhe batana zaruri nahi samjha... Kyu sir kyu?_

Meanwhile cid team found info about that kid...

Daya insisted that he will also come...

Acp, duo, pankaj, purvi and shreya were going...

All sat in the scorpio car...

Daya was about to sit next to abhijit when acp said he would sit so daya sits backside...

Next to him only one place was left and he was hoping that shreya would sit there...

Shreya and purvi were at a distance talking...

Acp sees his watch and calls them to come soon...

Actually they were waiting for pankaj to bring all the necessary items...

Shreya seemed blushing she open the second place door but as she saw daya her blushing vanished and she became angry.. Purvi was behind her...

Shreya : purvi tu yaha beth ja main phiche behti hoon...

Purvi : arre par..

Before she could say anything else pankaj arrived and shreya go and sit behind him...

Purvi shows a helpless sign to daya and sits beside him...

They went to catch the criminal and find the child...

At last daya was taking the bomb and running and all were following him...

Daya takes the bomb and goes in a boat...

All were shocked and shouting his name...

Shreya was shocked that she was only seeing and she was not crying... She was seeing how the boat was going and a single tear drop escaped from her eyes...

When there was a blast, all froze...

Shreya : daya sir and she collapses on the ground...

All were crying..

Suddenly daya comes out... All were happy...

He comes till them...

But shreya was still in that position and crying...

All started to move towards the car except dareya...

Shreya was still sitting and daya didn't know what to do...

Abhijit had said him to come in Freddy 's car along with shreya...

Daya silently sits next to her...

Daya ; acha matlab tumhe kushi nahi hui ki main zinda hoon... Issilye abhi tak ro rahi ho..

Shreya : sir apko sab kuch mazak lagta hai na... Haan? Waha bhina kuch soche samjhe khud gaye bomb le ke... Waha jaan apki jaa rahi thi aur dard mujhe ho raha tha, apko kaha kuch farak padta hai main tho sirf dost hu na apki... Saying so she turns her head towards other side...

Daya : farak padta hai... He holds her hand and turns her to face her...

Shreya : haan dost ya phir junior hu na apki...

Daya : nahi tum meri premika ho...

Shreya was just seeing him with tears in her eyes...

Daya : haan quki pyaar karta hoon main tumse... I LOVE YOU SHREYA... Saying so he cupped her face...

Shreya with tears... : i love u too daya sir and she hugged him... He too hugged her back...

Both were happy being in each other's arms...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : kaisa laga zarur batana, review ke sariae...**

 **Will post next one when i will get a nice plot... Till then stay tuned...**

 **.**

 **Apki**

 **Ďăýå'ș fäň ășhwïňî**


	4. Chapter 4

**part 4**

 **author note : thanku for ur reviews...**

 _ **set after daya ka diwali dhamaka...**_

 **just a random idea... agar interested ho tho hi padhna...**

we all saw that shreya had kept varat for her daya sir...

let's see what happenes next...

daya was inn hospital, the case was solved so he was foh forced to be in hospital by abhijith..

shreya was taking care of him and till now she had not opened her varat...

the next case had been reported so all were busy solving that case...

daya finds shreya alone so he thinks this is the right moment to talk to her...

daya : shreya voh...

shreya : ji sir kuch chaiye apko?

daya : nahi par tum yaha betho na...

he said pointing a the stool present near him...

shreya : ji sir...

shreya sat on that stool...

daya : mai kuch sawal puchunga tho uska sahi se jawab dena...

shreya : main koshis karungi...

daya : shreya kya tumne mereliye varat rakha hai?

shreya looks away : nahi tho...

daya : jab jhoot bolna nahi ata tho bol kyu rahi ho?

shreya : haan sir maine rakha... quki mai apko iss halat mein nahi dekh sakti..

daya : kyu ?

shreya : kyaaaaa?

daya : kyu tum mujhe iss halat mein nahi dekh sakti?

shreya : voh voh...

daya : abhi ke abhi iss pagalpan ko chod do...

shreya : kya? mera pyaar apko pagalpan lagta hai?

daya : haan... kyuki tumhe mujhse bhi acha insan mil sakta hai... tum mere liye apna time waste math karo...

shreya : acha? par pyaar tho mai kar bheti hoon apne daya sir se uss main kisi bhi kemat mein nahi bhul sakti...

saying so she goes out in order to hide her tears...

but daya had already seen it...

daya : yeh ladki bhi na...

meantime abhijith enter...

abhi saw ahreya going : isse kya hua?

daya : voh kuch nahi...

abhio : sach sach bata kya kiya tha tune?

daya : voh and he said him what happened before...

abhi : pagal ho tum daya... phele jab tumhare zindagi mein kohi nahi tha tho afsaos kar rahe teh... voh pagal ladki jo tumse pyaar karti hai voh tumare zindagi mein ana chaiti hai tho usse math roko accept karna sheeko...

daya : par main usse pyaar nahi karta..

abhi : acha? ab yeh jhoot kise bol rahe ho? main tumhe tumse bhi achi tara se janta hoon... tum tho deewane ho gaye ho uske pyaar mein...

saying this abhijith left.. daya was thinking what abhijith said...

soon daya was discharged the next day..

all used to come to meet him but shreya used to not talk to him...

daya became restless...

daya : shreya kya tum mere ghar aa sakti ho?

shreya : ji sir...

shreya comes daya goes and closes the door from behind...

shreya : sir apne mujhe kyu bulaya ?

daya : voh voh..

shreya : kya hua sir?

daya takes her hands in his and sees in her eyes...

daya : shreya mana ki mujhe bhout jaldi gussa ho jata hu.. emotional fool hu par kya tum mujhe aise hi accept karogi? I LOVE U SHREYA.. will u marry me?

shreya had tears in her eyes.. she only nods her head...

she hugs him...

daya to lighten the mood : acha tho khedo jo kehna hai...

shreya : kya?

daya: maine tho khediya ki mai tumse pyaar k,arta hoon.. ab tumhari bari...

shreya : sach mein khedu...

daya : haan

shreya : i love u too daya sir...

daya : kya?

shreya : i love u too daya sir..

daya : sir ? yaha kon sir hai?

shreya : sir ?

daya : mujhe sirf mera naam suna hai..

shreya : par yeh mereliye mushkil hai..

daya : koshis karo... varna mai tumse baat nahi karunaga...

shreya: i love you too daya si...

she stopped by daya's angry glance...

shreya : nahi nhai daya sir nahi sirf daya ...

daya smiled on her..

daya : pagal ho bilkul... saying so he hugs her...

both were smiling...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **author note : ab ispe jute chappal math marna.. kaisa laga zarur batana..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Author note : thank you those who reviewed...**

Set after...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Khud hi jaan lo

.

Yeh baat tab ki hai jab dr saluke the pareshaan jab ek dheemi si awaz ne unhe candle light dinner aur ek gift ka idea diya...

.

.

.

.

Ab tak tho yaad aa agaya hoga...

Yes my friend you are absolutely right... _Set after khaufnak laash..._

The case was solved...

All were relaxing and chatting...

Purvi ask a question to shreya...

Purvi : shree forensic lab mein tho saluke shaab ko bade tips de rahi thi tho kya yeh tera khwaab hai ki yeh sab daya sir tere liye kare?

Shreya : khwaab kahi na kahi hai.. Par mai unse expect nahi kiya hai yeh... Mujhe tho bas unke saath rehna hai unki ban ke...

Purvi smile at her... Shreya also smiles...

Someone heard this and smiled at her expectations...

Evening at cid parking lot

Shreya was going to her car when a voice stopped her...

Shreya turned : ji sir

Daya : shreya voh joh tum fl mein keh rahi thi, kya kabhi tumne bhi kisi se yeh expect kiya hai?

Shreya : nahi sir... Kyu?

Daya (kyuki tumne joh expect nahi kiya vahi hoga) hmm... Kuch nahi... Acha chalo main chalta hoon...

Shreya : ok sir bye...

And both went to their home...

At time 7pm...

Shreya was in her home... She was wearing a long black floral skirt and a simple blue T-shirt...

She was preparing dinner... When the door bell rang...

She opened the door... Daya was standing there...

She was surprised to see him there...

Shreya : sir app yaha?

Daya : haan voh... Andar nahi bulaogi?

Shreya : oops sorry... Andar aaye na..

Dareya moved in...

Shreya : bhaitiye aur app kya lenge? Chai ya coffee?

Daya : hmm... Mujhe kuch nahi chahiye... Bas tumse kuch puchna tha..

Shreya ; puchaiye na..

Daya : shreya jaise tumne saluke shaab ko tip diye... Kya tum mujhe bhi tip de sakti ho?

Shreya : kaisa tip?

Daya : yahi ki gf ko kaise manna hai...

Shreya : haan tho..

Daya : tho mujhe ek tip do ki main ek ladki ko kaise propose karu...

He said moving behind her...

Shreya : sir kon hai voh ladki?

Daya : hai kohi khubsurat si, jisne ek hi pal mein mere dil pe kabu kar diya...

Shreya : hmm

Daya : yaar tip do na ki main usse propose kaise karu...

Shreya was trying hard to control her tears...

Shreya : sir kaise hai voh ladki...

Daya : hai ek ladki... Simple si sweet si ladki...

Shreya : sir.. Agar voh simple hai tho uske aankhon mein dekh kar bata dijiye ki app usse pyaar karte hai...

Daya : haan yeh bhi sahi hai...

Shreya stood up : sir main abhi aati hoon..

Before she could go her pulled her by her wrist... She was not expecting this so she directly landed on him..

Both were lost in each other's eyes...

Daya putting the hairs behind her ears which were falling on her eyes... : aur voh ladki itni bholi hai ki voh samjh hi nahi payi ki main ussi ki baat kar raha hoon...

Shreya blushed hearing that...

Both stayed in that position for some more time..

Shreya comes out and says : sir app yahi se dinner kar ke jayega...

Daya : as you wish shree...

Shreya sets the table and daya helps her...

They were about to start their dinner when the light goes off...

Daya : ab tho lagta hai ki sach mein candle light dinner hi karna padega...

Shreya blush...

Shreya brings the candle and both have their dinner with romantic talks...

Shreya was going to get up when daya pulls her... She lands on his lap...

Both have another eye lock...

They were coming near... There was few inches of gap between their lips...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : arre isse aage kya padhna... Pata hai na ki agge kya hoga.. Tho imagine kar lo.. Main tho chali.. Pqr imagine karte karte review nahi kiya tho acha nahi hoga...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Signing off**

 **.**

 **Ăpkî**

 **Ďăýå'ș fäň ășhwïňî**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Author note : set after DAYA KA ATEET..**

Date : 18th September 2016

A well furnished house..

Outside name was written SENIOR INSPECTOR DAYA

In the bedroom, our daya sir was sleeping peacefully, the doorbell rings…

Daya's sleep was disturbed by this, he goes and opens the door, rubbing his eyes…

His cute wife was standing there…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daya: arre shree tum … he tries to hug her…but she pushes him, holds her gun and comes inside…

Daya : shree kya hogayi hai?

Shreya : bataye kaha chupa rakha hai apne usse?

Daya : kisse?

Shreya : sadya bhole bane ki zarurat nahi hai, abhi bhai ne mujhe sab bata diya hai… bataye kaha hai voh kya naam hai uska ….

Daya : kis ka?

Shreya : haan yaad aya, shanaya…

Daya : mujhe kya pata?

Shreya : jhut mat boleye, abhi bhai ne mujhe bata diya hai ki app uske ghar mein the aur subha ussne apko phool bhi diya tha…

Daya(pov): mar gaya… iss Abhijith ko tho main chodunga nahi…

Shreya : kharbar dar jo apne abhi bhai ko kuch kiya bhi tho…

Daya: voh tho case ke liye….

Shreya : ohh ab samajh aya issilye mujhe mayke bhej rahe the…

Daya : asa..

Shreya : ohh isssiliye mujhe mayke bhej rahe the...

Daya was about to say when a call interrupted them…

Daya: shree case aya hai mujhe jana hoga…

Shreya : case hai ya shanya ne phone kiya hai?

Daya : ab

Shreya : jaye ab, mujhe itna tho yakeen hai ki app kaam ke mamle mein jhut nahi bolenge…

Daya says nothing goes from there…

Daya goes for the crime spot… till afternoon all were there, they come back for having lunch…

All reach bureau, shreya was waiting for them…

Purvi goes and hugs her, shree yaha kase?

Shreya : main na tum sab ke liye kahana layi hoon…

Freedy and Pankaj: hamare liye bhi?

Shreya : haan.. chaliye cafeteria chalet hai…

All went to cafeteria..

Daya(pov): lagta hai madam ka gussa thanda ho gaya…

Shreya was serving for all and purvi and Tarika were helping her…

Shreya: main na app sab ke favorite dish layi hoon….

Abhijith: acha jaldi do…

Shreya gives for all expect daya..

Daya: shree mere liye kya layi ho?

Shreya : loki ki sabsi…

All suppress their laughter…

All have their food…

It was evening, dareya were going together…

There was a deep silence in the car..

Daya knew it was silence before the storm…

Dareya reach home shreya directly to the room…

She freshens and comes out..

Daya : shree maaf kardo na …

Shreya was about say when daya cut her

Daya: sach khe raha hoon shree maine kuch asa vasa nahi kiya hai….

Shreya : acha ?

Daya : haan ab tumhe yakeen hi nahi hai tho main zinda reh ke kiya karoonga? Isse acha hai ki main mar… he was not able to say further as his lips were blocked…

Yes shreya was kissing him…They both broke after some time,…

Shreya keeps her head on his chest.. shreya : daya mujhe app pe pura yakeen hai..

Daya: tho subhe se kya kar rahi thi?

Shreya : voh tho mazak tha

Daya: achha ?

Shreya : haan.. app gussa math hona..

Daya : thik hai babba.. vaise mujhe loki kyu khiliye thi?

Shreya : ab itne dino se main mayke mein thi tho apne meri loki ki zabsi bhi tho miss ki hogi na?

Daya : sirf tumhe miss kiya tha, loki ko nahi…

Shreya : hmm…

Daya : ab kahne ko do shree.. bhook lagi hai..

Shreya : haan deti hoon …

Daya : vase khane mein kya hai?

Shreya : kadu ki zabsi…. Saying so she burst into laughter….

Daya : tumhe tho main

And he starts to chase her …

After some time both of them burst into laughter….

.

.

.

.'

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author note : if you want to send me drabble pls pm me.. For the not logged people plot can be accepted but logged in friends pls send me typed drabbles as i really don't have time...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Signing off**

 **Apki**

 **Daya's fan Ashwini…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Author note : set after raaz kate haath ka** _ **Plot suggested by shreya..**_

 _Sorry shreya i could not write on your first plot.._

Daya comes to know this later that day as he had gone to head quaters.. Abhijit says him to take care of shreya as no one were there in her house..

Daya agrees and goes to her home.. Shreya was sleeping.. She gets up hearing the door bell.. Somehow struggling she opens the door.. She was shocked seeing daya there..

Shreya : sir app..

Daya's heart pinched seeing shreya tied in bandages..

Daya : mujhe andar nahi bulaogi?

Shreya : aye na sir..

Daya comes inside..

Shreya : sir kya lenge app? Coffee, chai? Her head was spinning but still she managed to speak..

Daya : voh.. Before he could say she was about to fall..

He quickly holds her..

Daya lifts her in his arms and takes her to her room.. He makes her lie on the bed and calls the doctor.. Doctor comes and examines her and says him that it is due to tiredness.. He suggests her to have some healthy food.. Daya leaves the doctor and comes..

Daya (shouts at her) : shreya tumhara dimag kharab hai? Ek tho itni chot lagi hai upar se kuch khaya bhi nahi? Stops seeing tears in her eyes.. I'm sorry voh mujhe...

Shreya : voh subhe se kohi nahi tha tho khana kisi ne banake nahi diya..

Daya : thik hai.. Tum yaha leti raho, main khana banake lata hoon..

Shreya : par sir app?

Daya : haan kyu main khana nahi bana sakta?

Shreya : nahi mera matalab voh nahi hai..

Daya : tho bas main abhi khana banake lata hoon..

Daya goes to kitchen and makes soup for her..

Shreya was smiling : daya sir I love you sooooooooooooooo much.. Thank you meri itni fikar karne ke liye..

Daya : tumhari fikar nahi karu tho kisi ki karunga?

Shreya : sir app?

Daya : haan.. Matalb ab bimar tho tum ho tho main tumhari hi fikar karunga na..

Shreya : hmm..

Daya : acha chalo soup pi lo..

Shreya : soup chiii... Yeh bhi kohi peeta hai kya..

Daya smiled seeing her reaction..

Daya :mujhe kuch nahi sunna.. Chalo jaldi piyo.. Said taking the spoon near her mouth..

Shreya was just staring at him.. Daya sees that : ase kya dekh rahi ho? Jaldi piyo na.. He feeds her the soup.. All the while shreya was seeing in him..

Daya finishes feeding her.. He gives her the medicine too

Daya : acha chalo thoda aram karo..

He makes her lye and covers her with blanket.. She sleeps due to the medicine..

Daya goes out and prepares dinner for both..

Till then shreya had got up.. She comes downstairs..

Daya sees her.. Daya : arre tum kyu ayi? Mujhe bula liya hota..

Shreya : voh room mein bheti bheti bore ho rahi thi, issiliye yaha aa gayi..

Daya : acha tum bheto, dinner bas das minute mein ready ho jayega..

Shreya : main apki madat karu?

Daya : nahi tum bas yaha behto..

He makes her sit on the sofa..

After 20 minutes he calls her for dinner..

Shreya eats the dinner..

Shreya : sir ek baat kahu?

Daya : haan kaho na..

Shreya : apne sach mein dinner bhout acha banaya hai.. (In low voice) kaash asa khana roz khane ko milta mujhe..

Daya smiles hearing that.. But pretends to be unknown..

Daya (pov) ; kya kare madam ab tho agle saath janmo tak yahi khana milega apko.. Kyuki

Shreya : hamara saath sath(7)janmo tak ka hai.. Hai na sir?

Daya : par tumhe kaise pata ki main yahi soch raha hoon?

Shreya : mujhe sab pata hai apke bare mein.. Future mrs shetty joh hu.. Says winking at him..

Daya : mrs shetty app tho mujhse bhi fast nikli..

Shreya : kaya kare app hi ka asar hai..

Dareya laugh at this...


End file.
